


Lovebirds

by matrixrefugee



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: A friend for Myfanwy shows up through the Rift...





	Lovebirds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for < lj user="tw100">'s challenge 273: loud and clear. Featuring Myfanywy/...original pterodactyl character, also an annoyed team

"KrrrrRrrrrr...."

"KrrrrRrrrrrRrrrrrrr...."

"Alien technology malfunctioning in the Archive?"

"RkkRkkRkkRkkRkk...."

"KrrrrRrrrrrRrrrrrrr...."

"No, Owen, it's coming from higher up. A *lot* higher up. You lose your sense of direction when you lost your pulse?"

"Reek!reek!reek!reek!reek!"

"Ykk!ykk!ykk!ykk!ykk!ykk!ykk!ykk!"

"What are they doing? Do I want to know?"

"Not unless you're familiar with the kind of shenanigans Ianto and I get up to, Tosh."

"Prrk!prrk!prrk!prrk!prrk!prrk!prrk!"

"Ykk!ykk!ykk!ykk!ykk!ykk!ykk!"

"How did Myfanwy find a fellow?"

"Must've flown in through the Rift, same as she did."


End file.
